wizardingsuitefandomcom-20200214-history
Jedrek Everett Cayden
Currently the History of Magic Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Jedrek Cayden is a very curious man. History Born in the cold month of February in 1983 on the 11th day, Jedrek Everett Cayden came to life.His parents, Joseph and Sarah Cayden, whose marriage bonded two long lines of pureblood ancestry, were rather displeased at his birth. After already having two sons the couple had been praying for a baby girl. Jedrek was hardly that. Unable to change the outcome of his sex, his parents still treated him all the same - however, as they were unable to have any other children after his birth, there has always been that underlying feeling of unwanted-ness towards Jedrek. His brothers, Michael and Reese, often teased him as brothers do, but aside from a few large spats here and there, the family got along well enough - properly one might even say, as a pureblood family might. During his childhood, Jedrek could be found in their family's library more often than not. He was attracted to knowledge. This pleased his father greatly. As Jedrek grew older his personality started to build. It showed that he was emotionally unattached to most things and could often get whatever he wanted by whatever means necessary. While this might have worried most parents, his proper upbringing as a gentleman prevented him from being cruel and heartless. In the summer of his eleventh year, Jedrek received his Hogwarts letter as was expected. Upon his arrival, the youngest Cayden was sorted into Slytherin. This had surprised him quite a bit as he was expecting to become a Ravenclaw like his brother Reese. Knowing he had to live with the Sorting Hat's choice he embraced the Slytherin house. Working just as hard as a Ravenclaw, Jedrek excelled in every class. When O.W.Ls came around, he received O's in every class - and easily passed N.E.W.Ts during his seventh. Once he graduated, Jedrek was recruited by the Ministry as an Auror. He spent two years becoming a top-class hit-wizard, only to suddenly be transferred to the Department of International Magical Cooperation working along side its head. Possibly on the fast track to becoming Minister of Magic most would have suspected the analytical, well-posed Jedrek to stay in the Ministry. He didn't. When word got around that Hogwarts was looking for a History of Magic Professor, Jedrek resigned from his Department and applied for the job - fully expecting to receive the position. It was a shocking change, and no one saw it coming - except for his brother Michael (a Hufflepuff), who knew that his Jedrek's love lied with learning, and being the History of Magic Professor was the perfect position for him. With many contacts still in the Ministry, Jedrek is often asked for his thoughts and opinions by many people - and those same people are still hoping that Jedrek will return to the Ministry one day. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.